One of A Kind
''One of A Kind ''is the 2nd track of Disc 1 of the ''Bayonetta Original Soundtrack'', and the 2nd track of Disc 5 of the ''Bayonetta 2 Original Soundtrack''. It is a recurring theme throughout the Bayonetta series, primarily used for flashback cutscenes and levels that take place during the Witch Hunts. Bayonetta One of A Kind ''is the first theme heard in the original ''Bayonetta, ''during the Records of Time narration with Bayonetta and Jeanne fighting angels on the continuingly falling Umbra Clock Tower. It eventually also becomes one of the final themes heard throughout the game, shortly after Bayonetta utters the famous line "We're both one of a kind" to Jeanne while destroying the body of Jubileus. After doing so, the two Umbra Witches assume the original positions and recite the same lines they said at the beginning of the game as they descend towards the Earth. Chapters Featured In * Records of Time * Epilogue: Requiem An 8-bit "retro" version of the track is also heard during Bayonetta's introduction and is a bonus track in the ''Bayonetta Original Soundtrack, Track 29, Disc 5. Bayonetta 2 One of A Kind ''is replaced as the Records of Time theme in ''Bayonetta 2 by The Legend of Aesir; however it is later on heard in Chapter XV: Truth when the Umbra Clock Tower crumbles before Rosa and Bayonetta, initiating a sequence similar to that of the opening of the original game. Chapters Featured In * Chapter XV: Truth Track Bayonetta - OST - One of A Kind|''One of A Kind'', as heard in Bayonetta, Bayonetta 2, and Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U Bayonetta Bloody Fate OST 45 One Of A Kind (Bloody Fate Version)|''One of A Kind'', as heard in Bayonetta: Bloody Fate Bayonetta - OST - One Of A Kind Retro Version|The 8-bit Retro version from the original game In Other Media Bayonetta: Bloody Fate One of A Kind ''makes an appearance in [[Bayonetta: Bloody Fate|''Bayonetta: Bloody Fate]]'' most notably as the background fight music during the final showdown between Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Queen Sheba against Balder and Jubileus. A few of the instruments have slightly changed in this version as opposed to the game's version, and the introduction is much cleaner-sounding from the original purposefully scratchy sound in ''Bayonetta. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U In the latest installment of the Super Smash Bros. series, One of A Kind appears as a possible background music option for the Umbra Clock Tower stage in the Bayonetta DLC pack, alongside Let's Hit The Climax!, Time For The Climax!, Let's Dance, Boys!, Red & Black, The Legend of Aesir, After Burner (∞ Climax Mix), Friendship, Mysterious Destiny, Tomorrow Is Mine, ''and ''Riders of the Light. Trivia * One of A Kind and Mysterious Destiny are the only tracks in the franchise to have an 8-bit Retroversion of their themes. ** One of A Kind and Mysterious Destiny are also the only tracks to have versions appear in all four Bayonetta, Bayonetta 2, Bayonetta: Bloody Fate, and Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U platforms. Category:Music Category:Bayonetta